


Feels Closer

by wi1dmoon



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: 我終於寫了和之前的系列沒有關聯的故事，沒有關聯、沒有關聯，很重要要講三次。這是寫給綠綠的，背景和原始設定都是他，所以這是個綠綠宇宙發生的故事：）收在綠和芙的合本《Galahad Will Be Loved》裡，為了貼這篇和綠一起回頭看了這本，兩個人笑得跟瘋子一樣（艸）





	1. Chapter 1

當Merlin第三次從Eggsy身邊走過，而那把下巴靠在（可能是從某個工作間拖來的）電腦椅背上，眼神呆滯盯著牆上的大型監控畫面的青年卻連一點最基本的防禦反應也沒有時，魔法師終於忍不住縮回了正往前跨出的步伐。

「你有任何事要找我嗎？Eggsy。」男人沉聲問，並不是刻意卻選用了青年的本名而非代號，他在驚覺這一點時停了非常短暫的幾秒，他面前的青年卻只是抬起頭將臉轉向他，一開始有些渙散的目光花了一小段時間慢吞吞聚焦，又在意識到是誰站在自己面前時突然閃出一絲微光。

「Merlin，」他開口，音量或許比他自己預期的更低，尾音比他想要的拖得更長，那讓這個單字聽起來微妙地帶有撒嬌般的稚氣，只是兩人似乎都毫無所覺，「我是不是搞砸了什麼？」

Merlin挑起眉，神色沒有絲毫動搖，「你指哪一次？」

「……我真的那麼常搞砸嗎？」Eggsy不禁畏縮了一下，有點後悔開口問出這個問題，他揚起視線，卻看見Merlin嘴角隱約的微笑，年輕的騎士皺了皺鼻尖，「我認真的。」

或許是察覺青年真的相當苦惱，魔法師微微往後退了一步，抱著他的電子記事板半靠上桌緣，「我在聽。」

「昨天啊……Harry和我說起之前最終測試的事……」他停了下來，再看向Merlin的目光中帶著好奇和猶豫，「嘿Merlin，你也殺了自己的狗嗎？」

「貓。」

「什麼？」Eggsy猛地瞪大眼，「等等這也太喪心病狂了吧?!」

「開玩笑的，我沒有殺死任何東西，後勤的評選是另一回事。繼續。」

「……」硬是吞回幾個不太得體的抱怨，「我知道那並不真的是要殺了自己的狗，我現在知道了， 不管如何，我其實沒有真的通過最終測試不是嗎？」他觀察著Merlin不置可否的反應，腦中彷彿還可以看見昨天年長的紳士對自己說話時從容卻嚴肅的眼神，「嚴格來說，我大概不具備成為Kingsman的資格？」

Merlin評估著他隱藏在問句下的情緒，以及他會如此詢問的原因，審慎的視線停在青年頸側那道明顯的傷痕上，仍偏暗紅的色澤從耳後延伸到衣領下方，Merlin沒有意識到自己的目光或許停留地過於、過於久了，「嚴格來說，是的，」他回答，以他一貫的客觀。

「所以……Harry是真的……也是，Harry應該不會用這種事開玩笑。」Eggsy喃喃，神色有些震驚卻又好像並不特別意外，Merlin疑惑地瞇起眼睛，「什麼玩笑？」

Eggsy沒有回答，他慢吞吞站起，「謝啦，我先走了。」

Merlin盯著他拖著腳步轉身踅出門外的腳步，直到青年的背影完全消失在眼前，才若有所思地偏了偏頭，「Harry，」他說，冷靜一如平常的聲音彷彿滲進一絲笑意，「你在嗎？」

『書房。茶？』

自在穩定的嗓音從他的耳機中傳來，現在Merlin真的微微勾起嘴角，「當然，」他說，帶著他的電子記事板緩步走向餐廳。


	2. Chapter 2

「嗨，Eggsy，Eggsy？」那聲音重覆了幾次才把背靠著長椅椅腳，盤腿坐在地上的青年叫回神來，將一頭長髮隨意紮成馬尾的女子在他面前蹲下，微微前傾身體的姿態介於優雅與頑皮之間，她神色自在地用手指戳戳青年臉頰，「發什麼呆。」

「Roxy？」Eggsy其實先是被靠在好友膝邊乖巧正坐的美麗貴賓犬吸引了注意力，他伸手搔撫狗兒的下巴，換來一陣小小的、忍耐的噴氣，他忍不住咯咯笑著改揉牠後頸，毛絨絨的頭顱在他掌底輕顫，他更往前一些把牠拉向自己，教養良好的中型犬隔了一陣子才用一種不甘不願的僵硬方式把下巴靠在他肩窩，溼潤的眼睛委屈地盯著自家主人，在青年揉著牠的耳朵和後腦時還是忍不住發出一串低柔、愉悅的嗚咽。

「你別鬧她，」好笑地又戳了他幾下，Roxy毫無芥蒂地在微溼的草地上同樣盤腿坐下，正好和面前的青年正面相對，伸手隔著衣袖輕觸他微微攏起的左手手臂，「好些沒？」

「縫了幾針，傷在手上是有點討厭，不過還好不是看得到的地方。」他很輕地抬起左手，「脖子就說是不小心撞到，只要能瞞住我媽就沒問題。」

她點點頭，「JB呢？」

只用下巴往某個方向輕點，個頭嬌小的巴戈犬正在略遠一些的運動場上歡快瘋跑，兩名青年互丟網球逗著牠玩，或許是感覺到Eggsy的目光，其中一名非裔青年轉向他們，在看見Roxy時微微瞪大了眼睛，卻相當識趣地沒做出其他動作，只是更頻繁地轉頭打量這個方向，不忘湊到另一人身邊，兩人似乎說著什麼笑鬧成一團。  
沒特別注意那兩人的舉動，Eggsy雙手環抱住可能是認命了所以一點不動趴在肩頭的貴賓犬，順勢就把臉頰窩在牠身上，他有些呆滯地看著自己的好友，「我好苦惱。」

「哦，」點點頭，Roxy神色自然地沒了下文，Eggsy又停了一小會兒才疑惑地瞇起眼，「妳不打算問我為什麼苦惱嗎？」

「你不是正準備要說？」

「……」蠕動的嘴唇看起來像是無聲的抱怨，Eggsy又隔了幾秒才長長嘆了口氣，「我覺得我完全搞不懂Kingsman。」

聽起來似乎相當嚴重，Roxy很快地思考了最近是否有發生什麼足以打擊友人信心的重大事件卻一無所獲，「這不是個好懂的組織，」她保守地說。

有些沮喪地垂著頭，Eggsy又嘆了口氣，「Harry他啊……」

生性警敏的現任Lancelot挑起眉，前任的Galahad、現任的Arthur早從他們還是侯選生時期就是好友的「關鍵字」，「Harry還沒醒來，他會不會就這樣……天吶Roxy我下午覺得他看起來臉色真的很不好」、「Harry好像有點起色，Merlin今天居然把我拖出病房！」、「他醒了Roxy！等等妳先告訴我，有什麼事是晚餐時絕對不可以做的？當然是在病房啊他還沒好到可以出門！」，出現的頻率從一開始的居高不下到逐漸和「我早晚要捏死那個禿頭控制狂！」、「不不不Merlin上次是這樣做的，這樣快多了──」、「Shit！Merlin又是對的，我就不想知道！」平起併坐，然後是教堂那個超越了一切形容的屠殺（是的，她在事後許久終於看到了被Merlin列為最高機密的錄影畫面），以及即使是她也感到無比心痛的「死亡」。  
V-Day之後，她和Eggsy差不多同時得知Galahad並未真正在那一槍下死去的消息，Harry Hart和她沒有太多私交，但當好友在會議室裡當著所有人的面瞪著螢幕上吊著點滴臉色慘白的Galahad無聲痛哭，一陣體貼的沉默過後Merlin安靜走到Eggsy身邊，空出一隻手輕撫年青人後頸而他就這樣靠在他肩上把淚水和鼻涕糊了他一毛衣，他們總是顯得有些嚴肅的魔法師低聲說著「他為你驕傲，Eggsy」，低沉的聲音和他毫不動搖的神情相比竟如斯柔和甚至憐惜，那畫面至今仍是她心目中加入Kingsman後所見最美麗的風景之一。

隨著時間經過，Harry繼任Arthur是幾乎所有成員的共識（除了他自己，很不幸的是他的意願完全不被考慮），世界重回軌道，Kingsman依然是那個讓她相信可以為「維繫一個更美好的世界」付出心力的組織，她認為自己的好友也是抱著同樣或至少類似的心情接下Galahad的位置，更何況「沒有比一個勉強只能說是實習生卻能拯救世界的人更適任了」，Merlin意見的份量在Kingsman從來就不下於Arthur，新任Arthur似乎也打從心裡同意Merlin的堅持，而從目前的結果來說，Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin，新任Galahad的確沒有任何讓人失望的地方。  
她已經很久沒有聽見Eggsy用這樣充滿不確定甚至憂慮的語調提起Harry（順道一提，他關切Merlin頂上毛髮數量的次數也等比減少），這次甚至帶著點不安，她微微歪著頭凝視著他，「發生什麼事了？」

「前幾天，」Eggsy或許聽出好友語中的關懷，他又嘆了口氣，這次像是稍微輕鬆了一點──雖然真的只有一點──「就是那個西班牙的任務結束之後沒幾天，我不確定為什麼會聊起這個，但Harry和我聊起了……犧牲，嗯，我想他是用了這個字眼。」

Roxy當然知道那個解救人質的任務，她點點頭，「然後？」

「我記得本來我們談論的是Kingsman的傳統，和那個最終測試，妳記得我其實沒有通過最終測試的，對吧？」

「嘿，那不重要，而且、」她才開口又停下，「Harry和你討論最終測試？」

「是啊。而且……我之前沒說過，但我沒有通過測試這件事曾經讓他非常生氣，那天……他前往教堂之前我們大吵了一架，對，請把嘴巴閉上寶貝，我真的和那個Harry Hart為了一隻笨狗吵過架。」

有那麼一點想說這聽來真有點搞笑但她忍住了，「可是這事都過去了那麼久？」她的疑問很合理，那個世界差點毀滅的事件已經過去了將近半年，Eggsy做為新任的Galahad，參與的任務就算偶有瑕疵也只能說是新人必定會有的失誤，那些小小的過失別說Roxy自己，其他熟練的騎士們也不見得就不會犯錯，「為什麼現在提起啊？」

Eggsy抱著頭，他思考了一會兒，又一會兒，「……我想，大概是因為我太多話了吧……」

一開始話題的走向不是這樣子的。  
他和Harry偶爾會在裁縫店二樓的餐廳一起用餐，這幾個月來，在他有意無意的鼓動下Harry偶爾會和他一起出門試試「看起來很有趣但很難一個人去」的餐廳，和Harry在一起的感覺比他能想像的更加愉快，就好像他們已經認識了很多很多年，而那些相處時的自在與安適都是因為他們樂於與彼此相伴勝於其他。  
有些時候Merlin會自然而然地加入他和Harry，Eggsy不確定是不是因為自己或Harry之中總有一個，會在某個時刻想起Merlin幾近惡毒卻品味高雅的幽默，然後他倆之中總有一個，有時是Harry，更多會是Eggsy，胡鬧要賴般地動用與總部的加密通訊，原因可能只是「你真的得試試這裡的炸魚薯條，見鬼的我從沒吃過這麼難吃的東西！」，而那位魔法師真的會風塵僕僕橫越大半個倫敦，就為了當面告訴他們「我為二位日益低下的品味感到擔憂。」  
Eggsy已經開始習慣和Harry，和Merlin，和他們兩人共處的輕鬆和愉悅，所以那一天，當Harry若有所思地提起『我們似乎還沒能有機會談到最終測試』時，Eggsy一時還沒有反應過來。

『嗯？』

Eggsy不確定話題為什麼會突然跑到這裡，當時他的導師、他的王看起來與平時沒有太明顯的不同，只在眉宇之間透出一些苦惱，『你有想過為什麼最終測試會要求你殺了自己的狗嗎？』

『當然，』青年說，聲音裡帶有一點不滿和更多還沒跟上對方思緒的試探，『因為Kingsman該死的傳統就是喜歡讓人做痛苦決擇？』

 

「……你真的跟他說『Kingsman喜歡讓人做痛苦決擇』？對我們的老闆，Kingsman的King Arthur，說『Kingsman喜歡讓人做痛苦決擇』？」很難在第一時間判斷Roxy挑起一邊眉毛同時抿起唇的細微表情代表了鄙夷或讚嘆，當然她可能是既鄙夷又讚嘆，這兩者有時很難區分，Eggsy畏縮了一下，「天吶別提醒我這個。」

這次的眼神就真的只是鄙夷，Eggsy肯定。他哀哀叫著喘了口大氣，縮起肩膀看來各種悔不當初，「我說錯話了對吧？」

Roxy點點頭，看來充滿同情，「對。」

「噢操。」他停了一小會兒，突然又低低罵了好幾聲，「ShitShitShitShitShitShit，Harry一定告訴了Merlin，所以Merlin才一副我又搞砸一堆事的樣子說我就是沒資格，Shit！」

看著好友抱著頭蜷縮成一團懊悔，Roxy好氣又好笑地伸手戳戳他的臉，還被困在Eggsy懷裡的狗兒目前看來已經瀕臨爆發邊緣，只是硬忍著一聲不吭，她安撫地用指尖搔搔牠頭頂，「我覺得你想太多了。」

「哪一點？Harry還是Merlin？」

Roxy聳聳肩，「痛苦決擇，如果你從這一點推演出『Harry對我的表現很失望』這種謬論我可一點都不意外。」她看著青年試圖不著痕跡地別開視線，她這次真的瞇起眼睛，嗓音危險地沉了下來，「Gary Eggsy Unwin。」

「……是？」

她認真思考了一小會兒關於「你到底有沒有自覺你過度在意你的推薦人」、「我們的軍需官超棒但有時他真的會故意很惡毒」，以及「拜託就算他們兩個突然瘋了對你失望你也不會死掉的好嗎！」，但基於對好友的愛，她一句也沒有說出口，「我覺得你想太多了。」

「妳說過了。」

「對，但我沒有別的好說，」她聳聳肩，聽見遠遠有人呼喚Eggsy的名字，她伸手從好友懷中救回自己的愛犬，安撫地親吻牠鼻尖，站起時不忘順手撫平青年亂了幾絲的頭髮，「與其苦惱這個，不如想想怎麼拯救你的西班牙文，我想想Percival怎麼說的？」她戲劇性地歪著頭，指尖就放在秀麗的臉頰邊，「讓人不免懷念起兒時學語之趣。」

如果說出這句話的不是那位總是沉靜幾近樸實的騎士，Eggsy大概就要為此多罵幾聲，但當這個評語出自Percival，不管是誰都只能默默含淚回頭反省自身，「……我恨西班牙文。」

「我知道，加油。」

他為她輕快的口吻發出一陣意味抵抗的嗚咽，「我恨妳。」

「我也知道。」她又戳戳他的臉，「你的朋友在叫你，我就省下告別吻了？」

「省了吧，」Eggsy嘀咕，「妳知道我會繼續苦惱的？」

「很明顯，」年輕的Lancelot給了他一個飽滿同情卻不失嘲弄的凝視，但她最終還是在那沮喪的眼神中敗下陣來，「去找Merlin，或Harry，或一起。」

「再讓我考慮兩天，」他說，看著JB歡快衝到Roxy腳邊討好地瘋狂摩蹭她小腿而Roxy把牠高高抱起用力親了好幾口，如同孩子般的笑容奇妙地讓他心情好了一些，「謝了，Rox，」他停了停，「妳知道我一點都不恨妳的。」

她真心笑了出來，彎身把JB放回他懷裡，「我也愛你，Egg。」


	3. Chapter 3

「你認識那女孩？」

一左一右包夾Eggsy的兩名青年一臉八卦地對他擠眉弄眼，「很正耶！」

「算是，」當然知道朋友們看見自己和Roxy說話，Eggsy模糊回應，懷裡舌頭吐得長長還在不停喘氣的JB亢奮地用頭熱切攻擊他的下巴，青年好氣又好笑地用手指揉著牠柔軟的肚子，「玩瘋了你。」

「什麼叫算是，看她跟你熟得很啊，」笑咧一口白牙的非裔青年用手肘推著他，「這麼漂亮的美女你幹嘛把人家藏起來？」

「就是嘛，一副完全不想讓我們認識的樣子，我可是很努力才能阻止Jamal衝過來自我介紹的。做為回報，給我點情報吧，新女友？」

「好了啦你們兩個，」Eggsy忍不住爆笑起來，「就是個朋友，你們要是真的想認識，改天有機會我介紹一下就是了。」他停了一會兒又強調，「她不是我的新女友。」

「什麼?!」Ryan有些故意地瞪大眼，「她看來很棒啊。」

Eggsy翻了個白眼，「我又不可能跟每個看來很棒的女孩交往。」

「說得對，不可能每個看來很棒的女孩都會跟Eggsy交往，」Jamal用力點頭。

「你又想提那個紅髮妞嗎？」Ryan斜斜瞥了他一眼，「我覺得她喜歡Eggsy一點都不奇怪，奇怪的是為什麼你想追的女孩到最後都會喜歡上別人吧。」

「……你到底和Anna分手沒？」

「沒有。抱歉兄弟，你不是我那可可小甜心的菜。」

「媽的──」

「好了你們兩個！」Eggsy毫不留情地打斷他倆，臉上的神情卡在爆笑和爆怒中間那個略嫌曖昧的區段，「如果你們只想討論八卦我就要走了。」

「嘿，別這樣，」一伸手拉住他，Ryan終於看起來認真了一些，「我們不鬧了。」

「誰跟你鬧，」雖然嘴上嘀咕卻不像真的生氣，Jamal攤開手，「你媽很擔心你。」

這倒是有點意外，Eggsy愣了一下才傻傻應了一聲，「……嘎？」

「昨天我在店裡碰到她，她說你最近好像心情很糟，大半天躲在屋裡不出來，就算跟你說話你也很沒精神，」Jamal歪歪頭，「怎麼啦大男孩，你好久沒這麼詭異了。」

沒想到友人們突然跑來找自己玩耍的原因是這個，Eggsy呆了一小段時間，「我只是有點苦惱……沒什麼，你們別太擔心。」他想了想又補充，「就是些工作的事。」

兩人互望一眼，從蹲轉為在他面前坐下，「你那個神秘的裁縫店？」Ryan說。

「哪有神秘啊，」噗哧一下笑了，「我就是個學徒，但……好吧，那的確是個有點不太一樣的世界。」

「上流人士對吧。」

或許也不是故意卻確實譏諷的口吻有一點刺耳，Eggsy忍住了皺眉的衝動，他若無其事地聳肩，「就是那麼回事，你們知道的。」

「那，怎麼啦，老闆對你不好？苛扣工錢？」

「才沒那種事！」

「不扣錢的話還能有什麼工作問題？」

Ryan真的露出一臉困惑，Eggsy一時也想不出要怎麼在不曝露Kingsman內情的前提下說明，但又覺得或許友人們可以有更客觀的看法，他認真思考了一小會兒才開口，「我的老闆，唔，這樣說吧，你們認為為工作犧牲到什麼程度是合理的？從一般眼光來說。」

「犧牲？」Jamal瞪大眼睛，「你在說什麼，誰想要為工作犧牲啊？」

「那可能是個你很喜歡的工作啊，」Eggsy的鼻尖不自覺地皺了起來，「很有工作成就感啦，同事也很好，薪水也不錯，」他的指尖在半空示意般地比劃，「這些那些，總之就是你不想失去的好工作！」

「喔……」Jamal看了Ryan一眼，語帶保留，「那，自願不領加班費？」

「呃，」Eggsy不禁想著執行任務所需花費的時間和事前的準備，就像前幾週他和Percival共同執行的那個任務，他們試圖要從一個恐怖份子的基地帶出被綁架的幾名官員，從事前的調查到實地執行，連續投入毫不放鬆的時間或許超過半個月，他沒有太過考慮便說：「好像沒有加班費，而且任務進行的時候持續工作也……」

「嘎？」Ryan的臉皺了起來，「那，自願不調薪？不休假？」

「我們有這種東西嗎……？」

Eggsy喃喃，比起回答更接近自問，他的友人們互視一眼，這次眼中多了更多擔憂，「雖然我沒有在什麼太正經的公司待過，」Ryan說，「但Eggsy……你……呃，這工作真像你說的那麼好嗎？」

「咦……沒什麼不好的啊？」

「他們沒有叫你付錢買西裝吧？」Jamal的語氣表情都顯得憂心忡忡，「很貴的那種西裝然後扣你薪水付帳什麼的？」

「……啊？才沒有那回事，」還沒意識到友人似乎已經往各種不當方向聯想而去，Eggsy猛搖頭，「事實上我的老闆給我做了很好的西裝。」

「哦？」

「而且我的薪水很不錯的，」看友人們似乎滿懷不信任，Eggsy有些不滿，「老闆還分發了一棟房子給我，你們上次不是去過嗎，就在郊區那個啊！」

青年自認坦率的說明意外地讓友人們的懷疑徹底轉向，Ryan的視線從Jamal移向Eggsy又回到Jamal身上，兩人各自皺眉的神情如出一轍。最終他憂慮地盯著Eggsy，停頓了很久，聲音壓得不自然地低，「你……確定你是去工作？你老闆其實是想包養你吧？」

「……什麼?!」真的呆了好一陣子才能徹底接收友人話中的意思，Eggsy半吼了起來，「你猜到哪裡去了！」

「呃，」抓抓頭，Ryan對Eggsy激烈的反應也有點驚嚇，他縮了縮頸子，一邊求助般地看向Jamal，「因為……名貴西裝、還有房子，再加上你之前說你的老闆是個老頭……」

「他才五十多歲！」

「你也才二十出頭，不是剛好嗎……」

「Jamal！」

「對不起對不起，我就說說，對不起。」Jamal畏縮了下，神情即使有些閃爍卻還是帶著擔憂，他又看了Ryan一眼，「不然……他是想把你嗎？」

「我覺得有可能，」抓緊時機用力點頭，Ryan趁Eggsy開口反駁前飛快幫腔，「你看，又是送衣服又是送房子，他沒要你做什麼奇怪的事回報他吧？」

「當然沒有！我很認真在工作而且我的老闆很正派！」

「雖然你這麼說，可是這些東西太奇怪啦，你說他五十多歲了，之前你也說他還是單身？據我看，要嘛是他想找個繼承人，」Ryan看Eggsy緩和下來，趁勢又說，「要嘛就是他想把你。」

「你、」

「我也覺得他大概想把你，不可能是要找繼承人的嘛，」Jamal追擊，「我說真的，你討厭他嗎？」

「什麼討不討厭……事情才不是這樣，我說你們可以不要這麼八卦嗎?!而且我對男人沒興趣！」

「可是我覺得你每次提起老闆──」Jamal在Eggsy瞪視的目光中默默吞回後半那句「──都很像在講自己迷戀的偶像」，他相當保留地咳了幾聲，「你看起來蠻喜歡他的。」

「我──」

「我倒覺得他就算想追你也不是問題啊，他不是出身高貴又有學識又教養良好，重點是非常紳士讓你學到很多東西嗎？」Ryan只差沒掰著手指盤點他們曾經從Eggsy那裡聽到對「傳說中那位裁縫店老闆」的種種描述，「當然以我來說，美女比較好，但在這世紀，男人也不是什麼問題了嘛。」

「我也覺得男人不是什麼問題，既然他都問到這程度了，想把你應該是絕對的，欸我覺得這種方法好像有點缺自信啊。」

「問題不在男人是不是問題，而是我喜不喜歡男人！」Eggsy突然真的很後悔跟他們討論這件事，他重重嘆了口氣，「算了，就當成我們今天沒聊過這個好了。」無視友人們的哀嚎，Eggsy抱著愛犬果斷爬起身，「我要回去了。」

跟著跳起身來，兩名青年有點不想就此放棄，「嘿Eggsy，你生氣了？」

「對。」才應聲就看見那兩人垮下肩，Eggsy無奈地瘺起嘴，「好吧，沒那麼生氣。」

「我可是認真這麼說的，這世界上哪有對員工那麼好的老闆，」Ryan這麼說。

「就是啊，我老闆可是想盡辦法壓榨所有員工，那才是常態。」

「我……」有些東西無法對友人明說，Eggsy知道他們的關心卻只能聳聳肩不予回應。他想起Harry在自己面前或許嚴厲或許溫和的神情，和他每一個、每一個最終總能證實能夠讓自己調整向更好方向的建議，以及自己對那個男人毫無保留的信任，Harry無疑是自己的導師和模範，但自己對Harry算是什麼呢？一個值得培養的年輕人、一個或許還算稱職的Kingsman？但除了這些之外……

「要是他喜歡你的話就不要在乎年齡啦，」Jamal看來相當不死心，「總比你想追的人總是喜歡上別人來得好。」

一張總是嚴肅，措詞惡毒卻不失幽默的臉閃過眼前，Eggsy在自己發現之前已經深深嘆了口氣，「這種事我哪知道。」

「所以啊～」

「所以你們別再煩我了！」JB在他懷裡掙扎，Eggsy一把牠放下地巴戈犬便往另一端飛快衝了出去，素來疼愛牠的Jamal邊大喊邊追了過去，Ryan和Eggsy一起看他倆跑遠的背影，停頓了一會兒才曲起手肘推推他，「嘿，Eggsy。」

「嗯？」

「你真的很喜歡那工作對吧？」

「……是啊。」

「那就別想那麼多嘛，我和Jamal很羨慕你的。」

「嗯？」

「就，找到個好工作，你自從在那裡工作之後整個人都不一樣了，」Ryan聽起來很平靜卻又像是有些愁悵，「我們本來以為你會，呃，變成那種討厭的上流佬，不過啊，好像也沒有那樣。」

Eggsy從旁看著友人的側臉，以及他邊笑邊說「還是老幹些蠢事，對我們的態度也沒什麼變」時愉快的神情，沉默了好一會兒才聳起肩，「我還是我啊。」

「嗯。當你自己就好了，」他說，一邊把雙手插進口袋，雙肩誇張地聳了起來，「冷死了。請我喝酒吧。」

「想得美，」用肩膀頂了他一下，友人從旁投來的眼神帶著某種好笑和安心，Eggsy又停了一會兒才跟著笑了出來，「操，你想得美。」


	4. Chapter 4

「Harry，我可以進來嗎？」從書房門邊探進顆頭，Eggsy幾乎第一眼就看見端坐在單人沙發上讀書的男人，他輕咳了幾聲，在確定那人的確注意到自己之後問道。

「你可以直接敲門，」年長的紳士很快地笑了下，像是對他的行為感覺有趣，他輕輕往內收攏下顎，「進來。」

快步走進書房，順著Harry視線的落點在他身側坐下，Eggsy的目光先是下意識地掃過椅子和椅子之間那一小塊空間上紋路華美的地毯，然後才想起他也曾經和另一名Arthur同樣如此相對而坐，而那人神態輕鬆地遞出一把槍要求他射殺一路陪伴自己度過整個訓練過程的伙伴。

「Eggsy？」

「噢，呃，」青年不自在地支吾了幾聲才終於下定決心，他深深地吸了口氣，「那個，我們談談好嗎？」

只以眼神示意他繼續，Harry闔起手上的書本放到一邊，搭在交疊膝蓋上方的雙手優雅合攏，「當然。」

「就是，那個，」幾次停頓都像是在思考更好的措詞，Eggsy觀察著Harry似乎完全沒有失去耐性的神情，終於還是放棄般地嘆了口氣，「我們上次談到了最終測試，」他說，聽起來多少有點痛苦。

Harry毫不意外地挑起一邊眉毛，「不久之前，是的，」他說，從容的聲音底層帶著某種趣味，「這是這一整個星期我都沒能見到你的原因，是嗎？」

有很短的一瞬間沒能判斷這是個責備或只是陳述事實，Eggsy用眼角打量著自己的導師，卻在他唇邊看見一抹很淺的微笑，只是小小彎起的弧度卻立時讓青年鬆了口氣，「我可是認真苦惱了一星期耶。」

年輕的Galahad嘀咕著，語氣中浮現的怨懟在此時無疑讓兩人之間的空氣顯得親膩起來，Harry沒有注意到自己看著他的眼神是和語氣截然不同的柔和，「我的確希望你能夠認真想想這件事。」

『你有沒有想過，做為一個Kingsman，你能夠為組織犧牲什麼？』  
那天晚上Harry帶著有些困擾的神色，就像有點不曉得該拿Eggsy怎麼辦才好似的，他這麼說。

「那天你問我能夠為Kingsman犧牲什麼，我真的想了很久，」Eggsy小心翼翼地將雙手收在身側，緊張的指尖下意識擦過褲邊，「老實說，我不知道。」

安靜地看著面前的青年，「哦？」Harry輕輕應聲，溫和的神情沒有一絲動搖。

「如果是我自己的話，生命吧，或許，為了任務，和那些我想要維護的東西，如果真的為這些被殺死，我想我也不會抱怨的。」青年低低地說，聽起來有些異於平常的堅定甚至是超出年齡的成熟，「就跟那個鐵軌上的測試一樣，」他看見Harry在那一瞬輕輕偏了下頭，就像他和青年一樣同時回想起了什麼，Eggsy不禁稍微笑了出來，「順道一說，那測試實在爛透了，害我差點真的尿褲子。」

「那也是傳統，」Harry微抿的唇介於莊重和隱約的促狹之間，「通過的人的確是用生命證實了自己的忠誠。」

「我說過，我向來嘴巴很緊，但那是第一次我真心覺得，為了保護一個足夠重要的東西死掉並不愚蠢，你懂我的意思嗎？那和在警察或某些混蛋面前不把朋友供出來是不一樣的，不只是會不會死掉的差別，而是忠誠的價值，」Eggsy說的很慢，每一個字眼卻都異常清晰，他直直看進Harry一時難以判讀的眼底，「那是你們教我的。」

幾乎立刻就能懂得青年所說的「你們」代表了什麼，Harry差一點、只差一點就要為那些言語中的重量感覺畏懼，但更多的可能是某種永遠不能只用單一詞彙說明的感動，為了那些信任和寄託。他點點頭，即使不如自己以為的從容但依然穩重，「但你依然不願意對一隻狗開槍，」──就像你在明知時間有限的情況下依然執意從爆炸現場救出所有被綁走的人質，而不是只帶走確定握有情報的目標。  
Harry最終還是沒有提及那個任務，他沉聲說，明明是沒有明顯情緒起伏的聲音，竟奇妙地延續了兩人之間親密的氣氛，他看著Eggsy曲起雙手撐在膝上，更往前傾向自己的姿態，有點被卡進嘆息和微笑之間那個曖昧不明的困境，卻並不特別意外地察覺自己並不討厭，甚至可說有些樂於陷進這個情境。

「是啊，」青年皺起眉的神情明明苦惱，那雙凝視Harry的眼眸卻份外晶亮，「我沒有辦法，如果是我自己的生命，那在某些必要的時候，我想是值得的。但如果是別人，我還是覺得不能替他們決定是不是應該被犧牲，我就是做不到。」

Harry沉默了好一會兒，他看著像是真的經過深思才這麼說的青年，在溫暖燈光下色澤宛若琥珀的雙眼柔和而深邃，「你知道這和你當時不肯開槍的意思是一樣的嗎？」

「我知道，」Eggsy回答，如此平穩、慎重，就像那是一個他不會違背也不會後悔的承諾，「對不起。如果你覺得我沒有做為一個Kingsman的資格──」

Kingsman的王直到此刻才猛地皺起眉，那一瞬間微弱卻鮮明的怒氣有一點嚇到他面前的青年，「誰說你沒有做為Kingsman的資格？」

「呃、」仔細一想的確沒有，Eggsy畏縮了下，「也不是有誰……對不起，我只是、呃、以為……」

Eggsy手足無措的樣子毫無道理卻異常有效地抹去Harry自己都有些摸不著頭緒的憤怒，這之中可能也帶有情緒被對方輕易透悉的訝異，他沒有──暫時沒有──費心深思這一點，當青年慌張的道歉重覆了三、四次，反而逗樂了年長的紳士，他在笑出聲的同時才驚覺自己為此感受到的愉悅比自己以為的更深，Harry看著受到二度驚嚇的Eggsy，一邊搖搖頭，「好了。我也覺得你會這麼說。」

真的愣了好一會兒才確定Harry是真的在笑，Eggsy用力眨著眼，「Harry？你沒有、呃……生氣？」

「沒有，」Harry好笑地抿起唇，「我沒有生氣。」

「太好了……」重重吁了口氣，安心的感覺一時完全掩蓋了其他，Eggsy差點放任自己攤在椅子上，卻又在意識到Harry的目光時乖乖正坐在原位，「我還以為──」

「這樣Merlin就欠我一次了。」

Eggsy睜大眼，「啊？」

「我說，這樣Merlin就輸了，你想要點什麼？我們來讓Merlin傷腦筋。」

那位年長的紳士從容淺笑，眼角瞇起柔和優雅的紋路，Eggsy呆呆看著那人無辜純潔因而份外邪惡的雙眼幾秒，或許幾分鐘才突然懂了自己聽見什麼，「嘎？」

也所以，這一切都只是場賭局，嗎？  
Merlin想當然爾是共犯；Roxy說的想太多了大概也沒錯，但Harry當時看來如此認真甚至苦惱，就是那個為難卻憐愛的眼神讓Jamal和Ryan說的「你老闆絕對想把你」變得好像有點可信度，但其實，其實一切都只是、  
「所、所以，」Eggsy打了結的聲音聽起來就像他正一邊嚼著自己的舌頭，粗糙的音節從意識深處直接摔出嘴角完全不經大腦，「所以你不是想把我嗎？」

那個或許短暫感覺上卻異常悠長的僵固橫空卡進他倆之間，不自然的空氣凝結成塊，Eggsy來不及闔起就卡在要張不張的窘境間的嘴唇尷尬蠕動，「對不起我不該說把我我是說你其實不想追求我、不對我也不是要說──」  
在那些混亂的慌張之間，青年直到事後許久才對自己竟然連一秒也沒有挪開專注在Harry臉上的視線感覺困惑，但現在他幾乎沒有眨過的眼睛無比準確地捕捉到前任的Galahad，Kingsman現任的王，他總是行有餘裕從容不迫的導師臉上被激起無措的波紋，微微掀張雙唇，良久才終於吐出一句「胡說」，那帶著絲絨般質感的低語聽來幾乎像是意識反射，Eggsy注意到一絲困窘爬上他眼角，那明明該是個難以察覺的細微情緒，但對此時此刻眼中只有Harry Hart這個存在的青年來說，竟如同年長的紳士臉頰邊緣那一抹輕如夕霧的薄紅般濃烈得令人心痛。

「我、對不起，我不是、」自覺好像該解釋些什麼卻完全喪失思考能力，年長的紳士那樣不自在的神色真真切切嚇到了Eggsy，他徒然在塞滿Harry的大腦裡試圖搜索出能夠在此時使用的字句，而那個名字幾乎就和Eggsy的「救命」這個念頭捆綁成套，「我不是要說，我是說，想要什麼都可以的話Merlin可以把你給我嗎、」

慌亂的尾音卡在他一時忘記怎麼闔上的嘴角，Eggsy不確定自己是在哪個時間點真正意識到自己脫口而出多麼荒謬的句子，可能就是在看見Harry眼中的震驚那一瞬間，他真心有拿自己的臉砸牆、或桌子、或任何可以讓他馬上脫離這個情境下的東西的衝動，「我、我不是那個意思，不是，我不是要說、我，天吶我到底在說什麼?!對不起Harry，真的，我就只是，我有點……對不起我真的不曉得我怎麼了──」

或許是因為青年過於驚慌的表現反而讓他放鬆下來，Harry不著痕跡地深吸了口氣，漲紅了臉像是連手腳都不曉得該怎麼擺放卻不忘不停道歉的Eggsy比他以為的──這是說，如果他曾經想像過的話──更有種小動物般的可愛，年長的紳士是在終於意識到自己注視對方的目光中帶著寵溺時，才輕輕嘆了口氣。他安靜站起，拉整衣擺的動作多少有穩定自己的作用，他微微傾身將一隻手放在青年肩上，指尖下意識地擦過他頸側那塊延續到衣領下方的瘀青邊緣，他的男孩立時往後畏縮了下卻同時跟著仰頭看來，圓潤的眼帶著仰慕、信賴和更多、更多難以分辨的感情，Harry安靜凝視著他，「你總在對我道歉，」他低聲說，有些無奈有些好笑，「不管是不是你錯。」

「呃、」這下真的乖乖閉上嘴，Eggsy瘺起嘴，「我只是……」

「是我跟Merlin應該道歉，我們不該拿你打賭，抱歉，Eggsy，」Harry很輕地笑了下，就像他在瞬間放下了什麼曾經困擾他的東西，他俯下身，乾燥溫暖的嘴唇落在Eggsy前額，「請原諒我。」


	5. Chapter 5

Eggsy完全想不起自己究竟是好好向Harry道別之後才走出書房，或其實是落荒而逃，他想八成，不，絕對是後者，因為他對不久前發生的一切只剩下「魔鏡魔鏡，請告訴我這世上最愚蠢的人是誰？」「當然是Gary Unwin，你怎會蠢到連這種問題都問得出口？」這種說起來具體事實上抽象的印象，而腦中反問的聲音和某位魔法師低沉譏諷的嗓音一模一樣這種小事則完全不造成任何困擾，因為，是的，還有誰比Merlin更適合嘲笑他的愚蠢呢？

「我就假設你們已經談完了？」

那個聲音就響在面前，Eggsy用力眨了好幾次眼睛才肯接受真的就是那位魔法師正站在門外的走廊上，他依然抱著自己的電子記事板，姿態幾乎說得上悠閒──如果考慮這個人進入備戰狀況時能夠展現的高度危險性，現在的姿態甚至驚人地接近懶散。

「Merlin……」尾音拖得不必要地長，Eggsy在自己有所自覺之前已經垮下肩膀，「我是真的很苦惱……」他說，半是抱怨半是委屈，「結果你們居然是拿我打賭嗎？」

微微偏頭看著面前的青年，Merlin審視的視線從他頸側顏色轉淡的瘀痕挪到他已經拆去包紮的左手（隔著訂製西裝，那痕跡在他眼裡總是顯而易見），最終才回到他臉上，魔法師聳了聳肩，「第一，我們的賭局並不真是『如果再給他一次機會他會不會對那隻笨狗開槍』。」

Eggsy安靜了幾秒，可能幾分鐘，聽見Harry微笑說出「Merlin也很生氣，他認為你早該學會分辨槍裡裝的是不是空包彈」的場面其實有點超出現實，他停頓了好一會兒才開口，「意思也差不多了。」

「的確，」Merlin同意，「一定程度上我同意你的論點，但做為你的訓練官和後勤，我依然期待著你能學會仔細檢視你的裝備。」

那人不自覺帶著點蘇格蘭腔的說話有一瞬間讓Eggsy想起他曾經用同樣的語氣在自己耳邊低語，同時伸手拉開那個和其他人沒有不同的降落傘，青年安靜了一小會兒，凝視Merlin的眼神卻是從信賴而生的自負，「反正你從來不會給我有問題的東西。」

真的愣了一下才又蹙起眉，Merlin基於教養沒有給他白眼，只是好氣又好笑地輕輕哼了一聲，「我也說過，不要──」

「──建立過度自信，我知道。」

Merlin這次真的瞪了他一眼，看著青年縮起肩，他又說：「第二，雖然我可以體會你們就是想讓我傷腦筋的心情，但我不擁有Harry Hart的所有權，自然無法把他當成獎品給你。」  
他的語氣如此平靜、自然，好不容易暫時忘記Harry造成的衝擊的Eggsy幾乎不可避免地又想起那位年長的紳士嘴唇柔軟的觸感，和他吹在自己額前溫暖的氣息。青年又卡住了一小會兒，勉強擠出的是真的已經在他心裡盤據許久的疑問：「所以你們不是一對？」

魔法師微瞇的眼有些好笑，嚴肅的口吻卻帶有一絲責備，「就算是也不等於我能擁有那種權利，」他停頓了下又挑起眉，「你很希望我們是嗎？」

在自己意識到之前已經用力搖起頭，Eggsy其實不太能確定自己突然鬆了口氣的真正原因究竟是什麼，短時間裡連續的刺激讓他真的覺得有點過載，他深呼吸了幾次，看見Merlin輕敲了書房的門，在傳出回應之前Merlin又轉回頭看著他，在暖黃燈光下色近暗金的眼眸是令人驚奇的柔和。

「我們不是一對，Eggsy。」他輕聲說，就像他正和Eggsy分享一個私人的秘密，魔法師眼底的笑意近乎親密，在很短的時間裡讓青年愣在當場，他聽見Harry隔著門扉的聲音沉聲說著「請進」，Eggsy在Merlin伸手推門前掙扎著開口：「Merlin。」

「嗯？」

「……你真的認為我會開槍？」Eggsy其實沒能想通為什麼現在他會認為Merlin的答案如此重要，他盯著那個男人，專注近乎執拗，「對一隻無辜的狗？」

Merlin沉默了一會兒，回望著青年的眼神飽含溫情卻似乎有些悲傷，「Harry認為你不會開槍，現在不會。或許有一天，你真的失去了什麼之後能夠做到，但不是現在；而我不想讓他想起你的確曾經失去過什麼。」他很輕很輕地聳肩，臉上的神情是Eggsy從未見過也沒想過自己能夠看見的坦誠，那真實得幾乎讓人感到疼痛，「賭局要成立總得有不同意見不是，」Merlin說。

或許是Eggsy被各種情緒糾纏的神情太過有趣，Merlin又看著他好一會兒才淡淡笑了，他對有些發愣的青年勾勾手指，對方乖巧走上前來的模樣意外（又似乎不那麼意外）地可愛，魔法師在真正有所自覺之前已經傾下身，把一個輕柔甚至帶有安撫意味的吻安放在青年額前，「不，我不認為你會開槍，Eggsy。」

而青年直到那個男人已經轉身走進書房之後不知多久才終於能回過神來，那很難斷言是哀鳴或崩潰的嗚咽傳進可能是刻意沒被關緊的門裡，書房裡兩位年長的紳士同時將視線投向門扉，又幾乎同時將目光挪回對方身上，多年的默契和對彼此的了解可能讓他倆在同一時間微笑起來。

「或許我不介意。」

Harry凝視著Merlin，微微瞇起的眼帶著他特有的純真，而他多年的好友以幾乎同樣的柔軟注視著他，好一會兒才慎重點了點頭。

「我想我也不。」


End file.
